


A Season of Giving

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Holidays #7 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)It's the holiday season and everyone is getting into the spirit.





	A Season of Giving

**_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. - unknown_ **

 

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_'Tis the season to be jolly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Don we now our gay apparel._  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

Had anyone walked into the bullpen of the ATF's Team Seven they would never have believed Christmas was only a few days away.  The group was known not only for their festive decor, but for the rabble-rousing of the team members around this time of the year which had become legendary.  Today, however, the only holiday cheer was a tune that could be heard emanating from the elevator each time the doors opened.

While the citizens of Denver had been preparing for the season, a sad fact of life was that gun runners didn't take time off for the holidays.  The teams had just come off a long, exhaustive case and were putting the finishing touches on their reports.  The bust had been a success and all had walked away with only minor scraps and bruises, but dealing with the dregs of society did little to induce holiday cheer.

However, Josiah Sanchez, the team's profiler, had a plan and had recruited the help of the team's sniper, Vin Tanner, to carry out it out.    

Vin entered the pull pen and sent an imperceptible nod in Josiah's direction just as the team's leader, Chris Larabee stepped out of his office.

"Wrap it up, boys and head home."  The blond said as he slipped into a black trench coat.

"Ahhh, Chris, I told the Ladies down in reception that we would be happy to deliver the gifts that they have been collecting for their 'adopted' family," Vin admitted.

"And the Sister's of Mercy, over at the shelter, are expecting us to help deliver care packages to the shut-in's tonight," Josiah piped up.

Vin and Josiah's announcements were met by more than one groan as the men headed for the elevator.

 _See the blazing Yule before us._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Strike the harp and join the chorus._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Follow me in merry measure._  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
_While I tell of Yuletide treasure._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Josiah's old van was loaded to overflowing with brightly wrapped packages as the men left the office district that housed the federal building and headed to the older part of town.  

Stopping at an intersection for the light to change, they noticed a group of men in a rundown park.  The derelicts, that polite society tended to ignore, were standing around a burning barrel in an obvious attempt to ward off the cold night that was swiftly approaching.  Much to the Seven's surprise a holiday tune could be heard from the impromptu gathering.

"Not exactly a Yule log, is it?" Ezra murmured more to himself, wondering what the men could possibly have to sing about as the van pulled away, leaving the gathering behind.

Josiah soon pulled up in front of a small ramshackle home and turned off the engine.  The structure stood on the edge of what was commonly known as Purgatorio, mere blocks from the apartment that Vin rented.   
  
"I know whose house this is," Tanner said, with surprise.  "Ricardo and Celia Vasquez and their two young'ens.  He was paralyzed in that drive-by shooting about 6 months ago.  Celia has been working two jobs and trying to take care of Ricardo ever since."   

After a knock at the door the men made quick work of unloading the brightly colored packages and placing them under the Vasquez' Christmas tree.  The young couple watched in amazement and tears of gratitude shown in their eyes.  Their words of thanks rang in the men's ears as they headed for the shelter and the Sister's of Mercy.

 _Fast away the old year passes._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Hail the new ye lads and lasses_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Sing we joyous all together._  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_  
_Heedless of the wind and weather._  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Eight stops later, and with hearts much lighter, the men had completed their tasks and were back at the Federal Building.

With the blessing of the Sister's of Mercy their final care package had been dropped off at the city park.

Josiah and Vin exchanged smiles as their five friends now moved toward their respective cars to shouts of "Merry Christmas."  For on that night, on the streets of Denver, the weeks of hard works and stress seemed to fade away as the spirit of Christmas filled the air.  


End file.
